1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a circuit for resetting a register.
2. Description of Related Art
With the continuous development of computers, the number of chips on a computer is becoming larger and larger, such as a Southbridge and a baseboard management controller. The amount of data stored in registers of these chips is also becoming larger and larger. During boot, the computer often fails to be booted successfully due to an erroneous initialization state of a register on a respective chip.
Furthermore, when a computer on a production line is powered on and starts to be booted and perform a booting procedure for the first time, contents of registers on each chip are unknown, which often causes the computer to fail to be booted during the first boot, thus increasing a reject ratio during manufacturing.
As can be known from the above, it is an important topic regarding how to avoid a failure of booting the computer due to the erroneous contents of a register in the computer.